King Candy/Turbo
"Have some candy!" -King Candy. King Candy (voiced by Alan Tudyk) is the main antagonist of Jaden meets Wreck-it Ralph, ''and is the ruler of the video game Sugar Rush. SPOILER ALERT King Candy doesn't allow glitches to race in the game, which is why he hates Vanellope Von Schweetz. When Ralph and Jaden's Team came to Sugar Rush and helped her build a kart and tried to get her in the race, King Candy instantly became their enemy. King Candy tried to trick them into thinking that if Vanellope races, then people will think that the game is broken, and will be unplugged, killing Vanellope in the process since she can't leave the game. It is later revealed that he is '''Turbo', an infamous video game character that was once the star of a popular racing game, until a new racing game was introduced, and he became so jealous that he tried to take over the new game. His actions caused both games to be unplugged, but he survived and sabotaged Sugar Rush. After he was consumed by a Cy-Bug, instead of dying, he fused with the Cy-Bug and became a monstrous creature, crazed with taking over the arcade. But he was defeated by Ralph and Jaden's Team. Since he was defeated in another game, he wasn't able to regenerate himself back, because of the Cy-Bug systems overriding his own will to stay away from the eruption. Trivia *King Candy in his Cy-Bug form is one of the toughest foes Jaden has ever faced. *King Candy will actually be one of few villains Jaden and his team will believe is telling the truth. *King Candy will join Set's group of evil as one of the minions, and his third-in-command. *King Candy will become Jeffrey's enemy in Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph. *King Candy (Turbo) will return for revenge in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Rise of the Guardians. From then on, he will be one of Jeffrey and Jaden's arch-enemies. *King Candy will be featured in some Rtgoh3's spoofs. *In Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friends' Storm Adventures, King Candy will be dubbed by rtgoh3. *King Candy will become Aaron's enemy in Aaron Meets Wreck-It-Ralph. ''After that, he will join the Kingdom of Darkness. *King Candy will become the Eds' enemy in ''Ed, Edd n Eddy meets Wreck-it-Ralph, which is being made by another Youtuber. *King Candy's design is similar to The Mad-Hatter from the 1951 version of Alice in Wonderland. *King Candy will become Arik's enemy in Arik Meets Wreck-It Ralph. Afterwords, He be returning as a member of The Kingdom of Darkness Again. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Royalty Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Main Villain Category:Humans Category:Bugs Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's enemies Category:Set's recruits Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Sonic's enemies Category:The Council of Darkness Category:Pooh's enemies Category:Disney villains Category:The Kingdom of Darkness Category:Males Category:The Eds' enemies Category:Darkblade's enemies Category:Arik's enemies Category:Main Villain of the series Category:The Legion of Doom Category:Brotherhood of Darkness Members Category:Jeffrey's most hated enemies Category:The Dark Ones Category:Comic Relief Category:Jaden's most hated enemies Category:Hiccup's most hated enemies Category:Bugs & Daffy's most hated enemies Category:Kings Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana enemies Category:Lord Ralphscoe Category:Liars Category:Brotherhood of Evil Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Monsters Category:Hybrids Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Heroes turned Evil Category:Adults Category:Xion's enemies Category:Bullies